The present invention relates to a tripod homokinetic joint of the type having a tripod element, an element provided with runways and three rollers mounted to swivel on spherical surfaces of the arms of the tripod element and axially movable relative to such arms.
In the case of freely slidably joints, this arrangement avoids the inclination of the rollers relative to the runways when the joint operates at an angle and, consequently, eliminates a cause of friction which occurs in conventional tripod joints having rollers which are mounted to rotate and slide on the arms of the tripod element. However, the arrangements proposed (see for example French Pat. No. 2 422 064 or DE-OS. No. 2 748 044), do not completely eliminate this friction, since friction remains when the rollers swivel and slide. Further, these arrangements employ complicated constructions.